New Years!
by GamerFTW
Summary: A party changes Apollo's views on New Years. Happy New Year everybody!


**Hey! Happy New Year everybody! I wrote this today so it's rushed but hey! ****It's funny because usually I don't ship them but it just came to me. Weird! Anyways enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>New Years. Apollo was, to his knowledge, the only person who despised this day of the year. He couldn't see why people enjoyed it. You could have had a crappy year and nobody knows what will happen next year. Why celebrate it? Normally he just stayed in and watched whatever was on the TV until he fell asleep. This year was going to be a lot different.<p>

He was being forced to attend a party Mr Wright was hosting at the office. He had invited a few close friends, some Apollo had met and others he had only heard about. It wasn't that he didn't like parties, but when he's around people he doesn't know very well he gets really awkward. He's always been like that.

"Don't worry Polly, I made sure Daddy invited Ema so you won't be completely alone. And maybe she could be your midnight kiss?" Trucy teased as she laid out some decorations and food.

"Very funny Trucy. I told you I don't like Ema. Well I don't like her in that way. I mean as a friend. I like her as a friend" he babbled, looking around for something else to talk about. He babbled like an idiot whenever Trucy brought up Ema. Not like he could fool her, she spotted his lies too quickly.

The place looked well. The Christmas decorations were still up as well as the few New Years banners Trucy had put up. His eyes lingered on the mistletoe hanging over the frame of the door. If all else failed he could always try kissing her under there. Phoenix was lucky he had Trucy or else the place wouldn't look half as well as it did.

"So what time are people expected to arrive? Sorry if I'm early, I had nothing else to do today." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, Maya and Pearl should be here any minute now and then everyone else is coming at about eightish" she said, glancing at the clock. It was just after six.

"Who?"

"Maya. Daddy's old assistant, new girlfriend. And her cousin. You've heard us talk about them Polly" she answered, rolling her eyes at him. He could be so silly at times.

He was about to defend himself when he heard keys rattling at the front door. In came Phoenix, follow by a young woman and a teenage girl, both dressed in strange purple robes. It was then he remembered Mr Wright mentioning something about his girlfriend being a spirit medium. This explained the robes.

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from both Trucy and the girl he assumed was Pearl. Their screams were incoherent and all the rest of them could do was watch. After a few moments everything calmed down and Phoenix introduced everyone.

"Polly this is Maya and Pearl, Maya and Pearl this is Apollo. We call him Polly" he said pointing to each person.

After exchanging pleasantries they all went into the kitchen for some food Phoenix had brought back. Apollo just listened as Maya quizzed Phoenix on who was coming to the party and with whom while Trucy and Pearl chatted about girl things.

"So there's Edgey and Franziska, Larry, Gumshoe and Maggie. Who else?" She asked, counting the people on her hands.

"That you would know, there's Ron and Desirée, Will Powers and Adrian Andrews. Maybe a few others. Then there's Klavier Gavin, his girlfriend Vera, Lana Sky and her husband and Ema, Polly's girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. We're friends. That's all" he blushed.

"Aw. Leave him alone Nick, you're embarrassing him. But Polly from what I've been told you're smitten. If Nick can get a girl you should have no problem."

"Yeah Polly. All you need to do is talk to her. I bet by tonight you'll have a date planned" said Trucy.

"Ha! I'll take that bet. $10 says it doesn't happen. Now come on and we get the stuff ready for the party" Nick said, smiling at everyone.

After laying out the food and drink people began to arrive. First there was a detective who looked vaguely familiar and a small woman who tripped over the coat stand on her way in. Then there was Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma. These two Apollo had heard of. Soon everyone arrived and the office was pretty packed. Apollo was introduced to everyone he didn't know by Phoenix and ended up in conversation with Edgeworth and Franziska about law in other countries.

As the night went on and people began enjoying themselves Apollo noticed Ema chatting with Maya across the room. He searched for a clock to see how long he had left. It couldn't be too long.

"You better get a move on Polly. Only 15 minutes left or else I'll be out $10." Trucy said, coming up beside him and following his gaze to Ema and Maya.

"What do I do? I can't just go up and be like 'Hey Ema. I love you'. That's creepy."

"Of course not. Go over and ask her something like 'any resolutions for next year?' or something normal. Be calm. Then make sure you're still talking at midnight and you'll have your midnight kiss. It's a start."

Apollo thought about it. What did he have to lose? According to Trucy she seemed to feel the same way. Worst case scenario he never speaks to her again, maybe even moves away. No big deal.

"Fine. Wish me luck." He said, downing the rest of his drink in one.

As he walked over Maya and Ema's conversation seemed to be over as Maya said something about finding Nick for the countdown.

"Hey Ema, how's it going?" he asked while sweating bullets.

"Hey Polly. Not bad. But there's no more snakoos. That sucks" she pouted.

'_Maybe if I was a giant snakoo she'd love me.' _"Yeah that does suck. So are you making any resolutions for next year? Like quitting smoking or biting your nails, stuff like that."

"Ha. Well I don't smoke so that's already done. But I don't know. Maybe relax a bit more. You?" she smiled. It was when she smiled that he got extra nervous.

"Ugh.. yeah. Same. Just take things easy. Maybe practice my Chords of Steel more. Nothing big."

Just as she was about to say something Phoenix stood on the sofa and pointed at the clock. "Just 10 more seconds everyone!" And then it began.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

And then it happened. Apollo just stood there awkwardly. He thought he'd missed his chance until he felt her lips meet his as cheers began in the background. It was amazing. Apollo had never felt like this before. Nearly everyone had someone to kiss; Nick and Maya, Edgeworth and von Karma, even Larry got a kiss on the cheek from Trucy and Pearl.

'_This is why people enjoy New Years'_ he thought to himself.

Once they separated they went on to congratulate everyone else and wish them all a Happy New Year.

As everybody got settle and began chatting with each other again Ema walked over to Apollo who seemed in a daze.

"So Polly. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. On a date?" she asked, having found some more snakoos and was munching away.

"Yeah! I mean yeah, sure. That'd be cool." He said, smiling stupidly.

"Great. Well why don't we go get a drink. You seem a little out of it."

Apollo just followed her, too dazed to answer.

'_I love New Years'_ he thought as he walked.


End file.
